


What is Love?.. Baby Don’t Hurt Me

by cactiem



Series: Sweet Pea x Nessa Fogarty (OC) [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: OC: Nessa Fogarty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: Sweet Pea doesn’t love easily but then Nessa came into his life and changed that.
Relationships: Sweet Pea/Original Character, sweet pea/Nessa Fogarty
Series: Sweet Pea x Nessa Fogarty (OC) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636447
Kudos: 1





	What is Love?.. Baby Don’t Hurt Me

Sweet Pea kept his heart close to his chest with walls surrounding it. Unlike the movies he didn’t wear his heart on his sleeve. He watched first hand at how his parents fell out of love. His dad was always away and his mom found comfort at the bottom of the bottle. He listened to the arguments and the threats of leaving but that was all he could do, listen. Eventually his mom did leave so Sweet Pea had to move in with his grandma. He watched as the world around him fell in love yet he struggled to open up.

Growing up, Sweet Pea kept everyone at arms length. He became a Serpent to help his grandma. What he didn’t tell people was that he also joined them because he wanted a sense of belonging. Sweet Pea thought he created an impenetrable persona yet that was thrown out of the window when he met Nessa.

She didn’t do anything special. She just turned up to where some of the younger Serpents were hanging out having followed her brother, Fangs. Sweet Pea couldn’t deny she was beautiful but that wasn’t what made the walls he built up crack. Nessa had spunk to her, she felt like a breath of fresh air, her smile was enough to brighten up anyone’s day.

Everyday they hung out Sweet Pea could feel a part of him open up. No matter how much he wanted to push her away he could feel himself feel something for his best friends sister. It was Halloween 2016 that they both acted on their feelings for one another. Sweet Pea would never forget that day. That and the day Nessa left.

It was raining, the perfect ambience for how the Serpent was feeling. He was sitting in the Fogarty's living room with Fangs and his mom. They were talking but he didn’t hear anything, all he heard was the rain falling against the windows. This whole thing felt similar to when his mom left. He felt betrayed, he felt lonely, like he wasn’t supposed to be loved.

"I’m sorry." Fangs apologised and Sweet Pea nodded. He wasn’t mad at his friend. It wasn’t his fault. He had lost his sister too. All Sweet Pea could do now was try and mend his broken heart.


End file.
